FACW is a liquid feed supplement which is manufactured by fermenting whey with lactic acid producing bacteria, such as Lactobacillus bulgaricus, in the presence of ammonia. The fermentation of whey converts carbohydrate to lactic acid, which is neutralized by ammonia to form ammonium lactate. The fermentation also multiplies the bacteria, which consequently provide additional protein. The fermentation product, which typically will contain 6 to 16% solid matter, is then concentrated by evaporation typically to a solids content of 40 to 68%.
Since ruminant animals can utilize ammonium salts as a source of nitrogen for synthesis of protein, FACW is useful as a feed supplement for them. As a liquid, it can be applied to other ration components, such as shelled corn silage, oats, or oil seed meals. It would be useful, however, to have FACW available in a solid form, for example, for use on farms which are not equipped to use liquid feed supplements.
Protein supplement and mineral blocks, pellets or other feeds processed via binding are normally made with expensive presses using binders such as molasses, lignin sulfonate or bentonite. These methods often require steam conditioning of the meal prior to pressing and the application of high pressure (2000 to 3000 psi). The current invention, while compatible with this equipment, is a basic improvement in that this equipment is not necessary and little or no pressure or heat need be applied to form blocks. This invention offers considerable savings of time, energy and capital over current practices.